stalicharfandomcom-20200213-history
Kralhen
Dwarf Country, originally the leader of all dwarves, still attempts to be so. Known for their mining and diplomacy with all other races. History Government The Kralhen government is known as a Monarchy, however the King will almost never make a decision without hearing the opinion of his council of clans. The Council of clans are a representative of each major clan in the Kralhen nation. This number has been known to total nearly fifty different clans that all will attempt to make their claims of need against the crown. Although, when all things are said and done, it is the King or Queen's duty to make the final decision for the country. Below the Monarchy are each of the Clan's representatives. These clans are what effectively make up the houses of every Dwarven citizen. All Dwarves are born into one clan or another and live their lives in service and brotherhood to. Each clan is put together differently according to their own rules and laws. Some may require military service in order to gain status, while others simply value the age and wisdom of their elders. Military The Kralhen military is one of pure force. They attack in numbers as they push forward with strategic might. The troops are often outfitted with heavy armor and shields defending them from all but the most brutal attacks. They are not known for their speed, but instead known for being unable to be taken down. They fight until the last man, always pushing until they have assured their absolute victory by annihilating the opposition. Society and Culture The Kralhen people are primarily a mercantile group letting goods flow in and out of their lands as they use their trade routes to extend their still recovering influence that once spread across the entire Dwarven Continent. They are also the first to adapt boats made of metal, using the Pedsheel's designs as their own to create machines built from iron and steel to traverse lands that no creature ever thought possible until the Kralhen people finally took their chances with innovation. Clans are an extremely important part of Kralhen life. Each Dwarf is born into a clan, a family that they will soon become an integral part of as they age. These clans raise the Dwarves from birth, and well into adulthood where they are often taught the trade and skills of their clan to become full members of their society. Politics and laws are often different between each clan, as the government typically leaves most judgments to the Clan heads allowing them to take care of any miscreants on their own terms. They are a people of old ways and traditions only adopting the new strategies after their ways have been proven so ineffective that it would be absolutely foolish not to change their ways. This has caused a near stagnation in the Kralhen civilization. They are in a near refusal to advance, believing that the ways of old are the only way to do things, even if they may be flawed. Relations with Other Countries Cities Capital Bari'rim King Cities Bofren Life Dolurt of the Battlerager Duerili Beard Garbere of the Bear Noramora Seer Ov'rur Master Reirak Hammer Villages Bandan Dengrun Dhilkohldur Hagam Hanfarum Marnoluhr Mugdohr Muneduhr Thin Darohm Geographic Locations Kralhen-Mountain -Dwarven Continent Human-Hagedis Dwarf-Bas'Bere Dwarf-Grumdurkr -Knife Continent Human-Hagedis Human-Troiclu Halfling-Genilli Gnome-Pedsheel